neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bojackian
Bojackan: Having wandered the Neoverse for thousands of years, or so is the story, the mighty Bojackans have nowhere to call home. Legend has it their homeworld was destroyed in the War against Hell, others say that they never had a homeworld - they are and always have been the Pirates of the Neoverse. Regardless, they are a force to be reckoned with, as they work amazingly well in teams, taking awesome advantage of the distraction that their teammates provide. Not only are they great in teams, but they have some other interesting abilities that can increase their potential in battle. Average Height: 6'4" (193 cm) Average Weight: 300 pounds (136 kg) Life Span: 100-150 years. Interesting Traits: Blue skin, brightly coloured hair, pointy ears, most are space pirates. Example: Bojack, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Zangya. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (58 additional points, max of 20 in 1 stat) Int 20 Mnt 25 Str 25 Dex 25 Stm 25 Spd 25 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bojackans gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 8*STM High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Bojackans gain +1 to all types of damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Bojackans are skilled combatants and know how to take advantage of an enemies hesitation. If they are the first to act in a round, they receive +5 to all Strikes and Dodges for the rest of that round. In team fight situations as long as a Bojackan beats all opponents initiative rolls, they gain this bonus. (Ment) Bojackans are best suited to work in groups with other warriors. If fighting with a team, they gain +1 to all Strikes and Dodges for every ally on their side, to a maximum of +3. Split form powers do not count for this. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Energy Strands This power can not be taken until level 3. Once per round, Bojackans can fire thin strands of pure energy to entangle and hold an opponent. This costs 5% of the Bojackan's maximum Ki, and counts as a Ki attack with a -4 penalty to strike that may not be parried. If the Bojackan hits, then the target is grappled by the strands. The target and the strands themselves are considered grappled and unable to defend themselves, but the Bojackan is not. The strands have Level*100 HP, Level*10 Damage Resistance, are immune to Hand-to-Hand attacks, and use the Bojackan's MNT/2 instead of STR/2 for all grapple checks. The Strands dissipate if they become the defender in the grapple. The Bojackan may not use Energy Strands against those already involved in a normal melee grapple, nor may someone who is caught in the Strands be grappled normally (the strands hurt!). While holding someone, the Bojackan may only take the following actions. * Crush: MNT/2 UP/AP damage, and the victim loses 5 ki per level of the Bojackan. This move keeps the target held. * Strands Throw: mod)+misc ki mods UP damage, and Stuns the target (even if they take no damage). This move releases the target. * Strands Slam: mod)+misc mods UP damage. This move releases the target. Bojackans may work together when using Energy Strands. If one Bojackan has someone grappled with his Energy Strands, any other Bojackans in combat may choose to use their own Energy Strands against the target, which automatically hit. Each additional Bojackan who adds their strands causes the original users' MNT to be considered 25% higher any time the victim attempts to break free, add their own Strands' HP to the ones grappling the victim. Only the original user of Strands can make attacks against the victim, but on each of the additional Bojackan's actions, the victim loses 5 ki per level of that Bojackan. The Bojackan does not gain this ki, it is only lost. (Phys) Superform This power can not be taken until level 5. It allows the Bojack to transform into a stronger state, which grants the the following bonuses: +20% Mnt +20% Str +20% Dex +20% Stm +20% Spd * This costs 10% of your base (no superforms!) END. At level 7, the strength of their Superform increases, granting +2 to their Hp and Ki Modifiers. At level 11 it increases again; no longer costing any endurance to activate and it can then be activated as a preround action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Class )=-' All Bojackans have a racial class which determines some of their starting abilities. Any racial class may be picked at creation except for Legendary Bojackan, if the player wants Legendary Bojackan, they must apply for it with a background. Bojackan Duelist * STM*1.5 Endurance +Level*5 damage to all sword attacks. * Start with a free basic weapon. Bojackan Warrior * STM*1.5 Endurance * Gain Level*2 Resistance. +Level*5 damage to all Hand to Hand attacks. Bojackan Warlock * HP of Energy Strands increased to 200*Level HP. * When you use Energy Strands, you may double its cost to attack two seperate people. If you have two people grappled with the strands on your turn, any attack action you make applies to both people. +2 Ki Mod on creation.